


Day 2 - A Welcome Distraction

by moonblossom



Series: Ty/Zane 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Sweaty and Greasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane only went into the garage to bring Ty a drink. It's not his fault Ty's so fucking distracting.</p><p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 2: Making Out</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2 - A Welcome Distraction

The air in the fridge was blissfully cool. Zane was tempted to just stay there with his head inside, but he'd come here for a reason. Ty had been out in the garage working on the Mustang all morning, and he'd probably forgotten to drink anything. Zane rummaged around until he found a couple of cold cans of Dr Pepper. He'd prefer if Ty just drank some water, but really, any sort of hydration was better than nothing right now.

He grabbed a couple of bottles of water as well, just in case, and headed out to the garage. He could hear muffled thumping and banging and cursing, and the radio in the corner was tuned to some classic rock, so Ty was obviously around, but at first Zane couldn't see him.

That's when Ty slid out from underneath the Mustang, and Zane's tongue cleaved to the roof of his mouth. Clearly the heat had got to Ty, just as Zane had suspected. Ty's solution had apparently been to strip down to nothing but a pair of ratty, threadbare jeans Zane was intimately familiar with. A grease-stained rag was stuck in one pocket, and his bare chest was gleaming with sweat and oil. The compass rose gleamed bright at his throat. He looked like something out of a garage pin-up calendar. He stood up and grinned at Zane, wiping his face down with the rag, mussing his hair and smearing more grease everywhere. 

Zane could feel himself getting hard already, his cock steadily thickening in his sweatpants just from staring at his sweaty lover. He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a strangled moan. 

Ty's brow furrowed in concern. "You okay, baby?"

Zane swallowed thickly, trying to moisten his throat. He squeaked and gestured at Ty's torso. Ty looked down at himself, confused for a second, and then grinned. He gestured to himself with the dirty rag before throwing it into a corner.

"You want a piece of this?"

"Fuck, Ty..." Zane choked out. "Do you need to ask?"

Ty stepped in close, wrapping his arms around Zane's waist and pulling them close. He was probably getting dirt all over Zane's shirt, but Zane couldn't force himself to care right now. Ty smelled of oil and sweat and an undercurrent that was wholly his own. The combination shouldn't have been nearly as arousing as it was. Zane shook his head, trying to clear it. He reached up to grab Ty's arms when he realised his hands were full and remembered why he'd come out here in the first place.

He stepped back, holding up a can of Dr Pepper. "I thought you might be thirsty..."

Ty nodded gratefully and grabbed the can with one hand. His other hand reached out and traced the line of Zane's cock with one finger. "Thanks. Looks like I'm not the only thirsty one though."

Zane shuddered and sighed wistfully as Ty pulled away, popped the can open, and chugged it. Even the sight of his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed was obscene and Zane barely suppressed the urge to lean forward and lick Ty's throat. To distract himself, he popped open a bottle of water and took a few swallows. He never looked away from Ty though.

Ty tossed the can into the recycling bin and turned back to Zane, his eyes glittering with promise. He crowded Zane up against the rough wood counter that ran along one side of the garage, one arm on either side of him, and leaned in, kissing him roughly. The inside of his mouth was cool, contrasting with the heat of his skin, and tasted faintly of Dr Pepper. Zane moaned as Ty's tongue found his, coiling together. Zane gripped the counter with one hand, fighting for balance, and the other one slid around Ty's waist to the small of his back, slick with a thin sheen of sweat and oil. He traced his fingers over Ty's back, mapping out the criss-crossing network of scars he'd amassed over the years.

Zane groaned as Ty crowded closer, forcing him to spread his legs. He hooked one leg around Ty's hips and Ty gasped, his lips pressed against Zane's. He thrust his tongue deeper, nearly fucking Zane's mouth, and Zane sucked on it. It was a sloppy and fevered make-out session, and it was making Zane absolutely crazy. He shifted against the counter, grinding their erect cocks together, the friction of their jeans adding another dimension to it. Ty withdrew his tongue teasingly, and Zane chased it with his own, prolonging the kiss.

Eventually, Zane broke off the kiss, gasping for air, and Ty reached up to run his hands through his hair. He grinned at Zane and rocked his hips, rubbing his erection against Zane's again. Zane moaned and let his head fall back slightly. Ty took advantage and nipped at his jawline before dragging his lips to Zane's ear and sucking on the earlobe. Zane whimpered as Ty continued his onslaught, tongue flicking out over Zane's carotid, no doubt feeling the frantic pounding of his heart. Ty pressed his lips to Zane's heated skin and sucked hard, leaving a livid mark there for everyone to see. Zane growled, his hands sliding up Ty's bare back and cupping his shoulders, holding him in place.

Ty flicked his tongue over Zane's skin one last time before cocking his head, staring Zane in the eye. "What's gotten into you?"

Shaking his head, Zane groaned. "God, I don't even know... I just came out here to see if you needed a drink..." He trailed his fingers over the curves and angles of Ty's shoulders, tracing the muscles as Ty shifted. "Seeing you all sweaty and shirtless and..." he trailed off as his cock gave another desperate throb.

"Man, if I'd known..." Ty chuckled, tugging Zane's hair gently and forcing him to tip his head back so Ty could kiss him hungrily again. He traced Zane's lips with his tongue, first the top and then the bottom, before flicking the tip of it against Zane's own. Then he pulled away just far enough to rest his forehead against Zane's. "If I'd known you were into it, I'd do this more often. I usually wait until you're at work."

Zane nodded, his tongue flicking out and meeting Ty's briefly. Ty shifted, pressing their groins together again, and gasped quietly.

"I think I'm done for today though. What do you say we go inside and have a shower?"

Clearing his throat, Zane nodded weakly. "You're going to get a lot dirtier before you get clean though."

Ty stepped backward and cool air rushed in to fill the gap, leaving Zane feeling oddly bereft. "I'm gonna hold you to that." He smirked and ran for the door leading into the house. Zane reached down to adjust his aching cock and ran after him.


End file.
